


Throughout the Entire Universe

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, sheith fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Sheith fluff with a dash of Plance wedding.





	Throughout the Entire Universe

“Shiro, come one. We’re going to be late.”

Shiro groaned and buried his face in his pillow. How did Keith have energy with the lack of sleep they had? “Can’t we just skip this?”

“Only if you want to explain to Lance and Pidge why you skipped their wedding and then to Matt because you skipped your best friend’s little sister’s wedding. Oh, and let’s not forget about Hunk. He’d make you bad food for sure if you skip it.”

Fuck. He had forgotten about what today was. He groans again and sits up, glaring at Keith when he chuckles. 

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty. You need to get dressed.” Keith hummed as he tied his tie.

“The only beauty here is you.” Shiro snarled back with a smile before getting up and moving to the closet. “Can’t believe they’re finally getting married.”

Keith scoffed and grinned. “Only took five years. Still can’t believe Lance cried when She said yes.”

Shiro laughed and shook his head at the memory of Lance going from one knee to two, crying and hugging Pidge tightly. She had seemed to have her own tears in her eyes but stubbornly refused to let them fall. “Be nice. You know he had been working up to it for at least six months.”

“True but still.” Keith walked to Shiro and smiled softly as he tied his tie for him. “Two years, huh.”

“It feels longer and yet… still as if it happened yesterday.” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and kissed the ring on it. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Keith cupped Shiro’s face, kissing him lightly. “Throughout the entire universe.”

Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and hummed, “Throughout the entire universe.”


End file.
